Schuluniform
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Freitag Abend und Scorpius will durch die Clubs ziehen. Aber wieso besteht der ehemalige Slytherin unbedingt darauf, seine alte Schuluniform dafür anzuziehen?
1. Freitag Abend

Diese Geschichte ist im Rahmen der letzten Kink vs. Gen-Battle bei Live-Journal entstanden.

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR, ich habe sie lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Story:

**Freitag Abend**

„Was willst du denn mit dem alten Fetzen?" Genervt blickte Albus Severus von seinem Buch auf und sah seinen Mitbewohner an, der soeben ein ihm wohlbekanntes, schwarzes Stoffbündel aus dem Schrank genommen hatte.  
Es war Freitag Abend – Zeit, durch die einschlägigen Clubs zu ziehen. Soweit konnte das Albus Severus ja auch noch verstehen. Aber dass Scorpius dafür ausgerechnet seine alte Schuluniform tragen wollte? Hatte es nicht gereicht, dass sie diese Kutte sieben Jahre lang hatten tragen müssen? „Wenn dich jemand darin erkennt, wirst du nicht nur aus dem Auror-Trainings-Programm fliegen, sondern auch noch höchstpersönlich von deinem Vater mit Betonschuhen ganz weit draußen vor der irischen Küste versenkt."  
Scorpius rollte mit den Augen. Das hatte er nun davon, dass sein Mitbewohner im Bereich ‚weiterführende Lektüre' noch nicht einmal vor drittklassigen Muggel-Mafia-Romanen halt machte. Nur gut, dass sein Vater davon nicht wusste. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, diesen davon abzubringen, das Ministerium zu verklagen, bloß weil sie es gewagt hatten, seinen Sohn mit einem Potter in ein Zimmer einzuquartieren. Jetzt aber zuckte Scorpius nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Keine Sorge, ich hab das Wappen abgetrennt."  
Albus Severus verzog gepeinigt die Miene. „Und die schwarze Robe mit der grün-silbernen Krawatte schreit nicht drei Meilen gegen den Wind, dass sich hier jemand als Slytherin-Schüler ausgibt?"  
Jetzt grinste der andere. „Das ist es ja gerade, was dieses Outfit so unwiderstehlich macht... Ein süßer, unschuldiger Slytherin – ein Schüler – mitten in London, in einem der heißesten Clubs der Zaubererwelt... Ich sag dir, damit kriegst du jeden rum, Al."  
„Nenn mich nicht Al!", grummelte dieser. Er vertrat die Meinung, dass, wenn seine Eltern ihn schon mit einem solchen Namen straften, er wenigstens dafür sorgen konnte, dass er ihn mit so viel Klasse trug, wie möglich. Und dazu gehörte: Keine Abkürzungen! Darüber vergaß er sogar, etwas auf die Bemerkung eines ‚unschuldigen Slytherin' zu erwidern.  
Doch Scorpius hörte gar nicht wirklich hin. „Ich sag dir was: Wirf dich ebenfalls in deine alte Roben und komm mit. Wirst schon sehen!"  
„Ha, ha! Wirklich komisch! Du weißt genau, dass ich seit Hogwarts noch mal gut zwanzig Zentimeter gewachsen bin und ich werde mich bestimmt nicht in diese Hochwasserroben zwängen!" Dabei ließ er seinen Blick über die deutlich kleinere Gestalt Scorpius' wandern. Dieser hatte noch immer die drahtige, feingliedrige Gestalt, die ihn zum besten Sucher von Hogwarts in ihrem Jahrtausend gemacht hatte.  
„Komm trotzdem mit", beharrte der blonde junge Mann. „Wenn schon nicht selbst Feldforschung betreiben, dann sieh wenigstens einem Meister wie mir bei der Arbeit zu."  
Albus Severus resignierte. „Aber eines sag ich dir: Wenn ich mitkomme, dann kenne ich dich nicht! Nicht in dem Aufzug!"  
Scorpius lachte. „Soviel zum viel gepriesenen Gryffindormut!"  
„Wie schön, dass wir Ravenclaws darauf nichts geben müssen", erwiderte Albus Severus trocken.

Eine Stunde später fand sich Albus Severus an der Bar des Rosa Einhorns wieder, nippte an einem fluoreszierend blauen Drink und ließ die bassgeladene Atmosphäre auf sich wirken. Eine wogende Menschenmenge bewegte sich – oftmals eher krampfhaft zuckend denn tanzend – über die von unten beleuchtete Fläche. Doch immer wieder ertappte sich Albus Severus dabei, wie sein Blick von einer einzigen Person geradezu magnetisch angezogen wurde: Scorpius.  
Die Art, wie dieser seinen Körper zur Musik bewegte, der laszive Blick, mit dem er seinen jeweiligen Tanzpartner bedachte, die unausgesprochene Aufforderung in seiner Haltung... Mit seinen hellblonden Haaren und der Uniform strahlte Scorpius eine Unschuld aus, die in provozierendem Widerspruch zu dem aus den Knien emporgleitenden Hüftschwung stand. Er machte die Männer um ihn herum auf der Tanzfläche damit regelrecht kirre.  
Doch nicht nur diese... Auch Albus Severus spürte, wie ihn dieses Bild zunehmend ansprach, anregte. Aber statt nun seinerseits die Tanzfläche und damit Scorpius' Aufmerksamkeit zu erobern, grinste er nur. Denn wenn er eines wusste, dann, dass keiner der Männer, die Scorpius hier umschwärmten, ihm später in der Nacht die Schuluniform ausziehen würden. Er dagegen...


	2. Freitag Nacht

Disclaimer: siehe voriges Kapitel

Fortsetzung 1:

**Freitag Nacht**

Die Tür war kaum hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, als Albus Severus Scorpius an der Krawatte zu sich heranzog.  
Leicht angeheitert lachte der blonde junge Mann. „So stürmisch?" Neckend lehnte er sich gegen seinen Mitbewohner, ehe er sich abzustoßen versuchte, um zu seinem Bett zu gehen. Doch er kam nicht weit, hatte Albus Severus doch die Krawatte nicht losgelassen.  
In dessen Blick glomm dunkle Glut, schien sich direkt in Scorpius Körper zu fressen und den ehemaligen Slytherin an Ort und Stelle zu halten. „Albus..." Es klang ein wenig verunsichert, doch das konnte nicht sein. Ein Malfoy war nie verunsichert. Würde er dazu neigen, verunsichert zu sein, dann hätte er seinen Vater auch nie davon überzeugt, ihn Auror werden zu lassen. Also versuchte er sich in einem trockenen Lachen. „Sag bloß, die Schuluniform macht dich doch an?" Doch was wie ein spöttischer Scherz hatte klingen sollen, blieb ihm beinahe im Halse stecken. Zu offensichtlich war die Anspannung, die Leidenschaft in Albus Severus' Gesicht.  
Langsam, beinahe in Zeitlupe, zog der ehemalige Ravenclaw Scorpius immer näher an sich heran, ehe er einmal knapp nickte. „Ja!", sagte er rau und im nächsten Moment spürte Scorpius heiße Lippen auf seinen. Gierig, beinahe schon verzweifelt küsste Albus Severus ihn, erzwang sich mit seiner Zunge Zutritt, forderte ihn stumm und dominant zu einem Duell heraus.  
Vage war sich Scorpius bewusst, dass er sich jederzeit von seinem Mitbewohner lösen könnte, indem er einen der Tricks anwendete, die sie in ihrer Ausbildung gelernt hatten. Oder auch mit einem einfachen Schockzauber. Aber das wollte er gar nicht. Es hatte etwas unglaublich Erregendes an sich, seinen sonst so beherrschten Kameraden derart animalisch zu erleben. Und all das bloß, weil er seine alte Schuluniform trug...

Stolpernd und taumelnd stürzten sie schließlich auf Albus Severus' Bett. Doch wen kümmerten schon herumliegende Schuhe oder im Weg stehende Stühle? Und wenn sie ihnen blaue Flecken bescherten, wen interessierte das?  
Scorpius kam rittlings auf Albus Severus zu sitzen. Ungestüm machte dieser sich an den schwarzen Knöpfen der Robe zu schaffen, doch als Scorpius sie sich von den Schultern streifen wollte, hielt Albus Severus ihn zurück. „Lass sie an!", wisperte er heiser.  
Ein wissendes Grinsen umspielte Scorpius' Mund, als er diesem Wunsch nachkam. „Die Hose darf ich aber ausziehen, oder?", fragte er neckend.  
Wortlos griff Albus Severus nach dem schmalen, schwarzen Gürtel und nestelte an der Schnalle. Und als sich Augenblicke später seine Hand um Scorpius' erstarktes Glied legte, es aus der textilen Enge befreite, verschlug es auch seinem Mitbewohner die Worte.  
Leise stöhnend gab dieser sich den geschickten Liebkosungen hin, diesen Händen, die ihn genau zu kennen schienen; mal sanft, mal hart, beinahe schon brutal, nur um gleich darauf wieder beruhigend darüber zu gleiten.  
Enttäuschung breitete sich in Scorpius aus, als Albus Severus von ihm abließ. Doch noch ehe er etwas dazu sagen konnte, zog dieser ungeduldig an der schwarzen Hose, schien damit „Mach schon!" zum Ausdruck bringen zu wollen. Hastig kam Scorpius dieser Aufforderung nach, während er zusah, wie sich Albus Severus aus seinen eigenen Kleidern schälte. Dann stürzte er sich seinerseits auf den anderen, ließ zu, dass dieser ihn zu einem harschen Kuss einfing.

Wie gefangen, als wäre er von seinem Körper losgelöst, beobachtete Albus Severus, wie sich Scorpius makelloser Leib hob und senkte, das Antlitz von Lust verschleiert, das Hemd geöffnet, halb unter dem schwarzen Stoff der Robe verborgen, die Krawatte lässig um den Hals hängend. Sünde pur!  
Dann wurde er abrupt in die Gegenwart katapultiert, als sich die in ihm aufgestaute Hitze ihren Weg bahnte. Blitze zuckten durch seine Nervenbahnen, Licht pulsierte durch seine Adern, als er sich keuchend in Scorpius ergoss. Am Rande bekam er mit, wie auch dieser seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, ehe sie beide matt in die Laken fielen.


	3. Samstag Morgen

Disclaimer: Siehe erster Teil

Fortsetzung 2:

**Samstag Morgen**

Langsam kroch die Sonne zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen in das abgedunkelte Zimmer. Scheinbar hatte sie noch nichts von der ungeschriebenen Regel gehört, dass freie Samstage zum Ausschlafen da waren. Denn sonst wäre sie selbst wohl nicht so früh aufgestanden. Oder aber sie wollte sich einfach nicht an diese Regel halten. Genau wie der Scherzkeks, der um acht Uhr im Vorbeigehen an ihre Tür geklopft hatte.  
Beides zusammen war der Grund, weshalb Albus Severus nun schon seit geraumer Zeit wach im Bett lag. Natürlich hätte er aufstehen können, allerdings presste sich Scorpius' nackter, warmer Leib viel zu verlockend an ihn, als dass er diese Idee in die Tat umgesetzt hätte. Doch je länger er wach lag, desto unruhiger wurde er, einfach weil es nichts für ihn zu tun gab. Außer natürlich, er weckte Scorpius und sie machten dort weiter, wo sie vor wenigen Stunden aufgehört hatten...  
Ein leicht dreckiges Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund bei dem Gedanken, seinen Zimmergenossen damit zu wecken, indem er ihm einen runterholte. Verlockend! Andererseits war die Aussicht dessen klebrige Samenflüssigkeit später im Bettzeug hängen zu haben weit weniger verlockend. Nicht, dass seine Bettwäsche nach letzter Nacht nicht eh gewaschen werden musste, aber nun ja... Bei nur einem Waschkeller für das ganze Wohnheim kam es nur bedingt gut, wenn die eigene Dreckwäsche verräterische Flecke aufwies.  
Apropos nur ein Waschkeller... Vielleicht sollte er doch aufstehen und sich selbigen reservieren. Genug sonstige Schmutzwäsche, um schon mal eine Ladung zu waschen, ehe Scorpius dem Land der Träume entsagte, hatte er.  
Vorsichtig löste sich Albus Severus von seinem Mitbewohner und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Und wäre dabei beinahe über Scorpius' Schuluniform gestolpert, die sie irgendwann dann doch aus dem Bett verbannt hatten und die nun in einem undefinierbaren Knäuel auf dem Boden lag. Die könnte er eigentlich auch gleich mitwaschen.

Knapp eine Stunde später saß Albus Severus mit einem Buch in der Hand auf einem alten Unterschrank im Waschkeller und wartete darauf, dass seine Wäsche fertig wurde.  
„Ach, hier steckst du", sagte da eine ihm bekannte Stimme und Scorpius betrat den Raum.  
„Die Wäsche wäscht sich nun mal nicht von alleine", antwortete Albus Severus schulterzuckend.  
„Das vielleicht nicht, aber dafür gibt es schließlich Hauselfen", gab Scorpius grinsend zurück.  
„Klar auch! Und wie erkläre ich meinen Eltern, dass sich deine Schuluniform unter meiner Dreckwäsche befindet?"  
Nun wurde Scorpius' Grinsen noch breiter. „Ich wusste doch, dass irgendwas an dir heute anders aussieht." Er kam näher.  
„Hö?"  
„Ich bin dir auch wirklich dankbar dafür, dass du meine Seidenkrawatte nicht mit den übrigen Sachen in die Trommel gestopft hast… Mhm… Lecker..." Und Scorpius fuhr, nun dicht vor seinem Mitbewohner stehend, diesem über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes.  
Verdutzt sah Albus Severus an sich herunter.  
Als er vorhin die Wäsche sortiert hatte, hatte er sich die Slytherin-Krawatte einfach locker um den Hals geschlungen, damit sie nicht versehentlich in die Maschine geriet. Doch offenbar war die Krawatte mit einem Zauber belegt, denn statt des einfachen T-Shirts, das er sich nach dem Duschen übergestreift hatte, trug er nun ein blütenweißes Hemd, auf dessen Brusttasche obendrein das Hogwartswappen prangte.  
Scorpius lachte ob Albus Severus' Verwirrung. „Ein äußerst praktischer Zauber. Hat mehr als einmal verhindert, dass ich unpassend gekleidet zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle erschienen bin…"  
Doch Albus Severus bekam nicht wirklich mit, was Scorpius ihm da erzählte, zu sehr war er von den erregenden Schauern abgelenkt, die dessen heißer Atem so dicht an seinem Ohr durch seinen Körper jagte. Und die Art, wie dieser dabei mit der Krawatte spielte, mit seinen geschickten Fingern immer wieder unter die Knopfleiste spitzte, tat sein übriges.  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen legte er sein Buch beiseite, dann zog er den ehemaligen Slytherin mit einem Ruck zu sich heran. Er grinste, als er die weichen Lippen Scorpius' gefangen nahm. Schien, als wäre er nicht der einzige von ihnen beiden, der auf den Anblick des weißen Hemdes gepaart mit der Krawatte auf diese Weise reagierte. Aber schließlich war die Schuluniform ja auch Scorpius' Idee gewesen...


End file.
